


Roles in Reverse

by tournesol5



Series: The Journey Of an Unexpected Couple [4]
Category: Dragon Age II, Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tournesol5/pseuds/tournesol5
Summary: Garrett wants Kurtis to meet Isabela. Kurtis is nervous about the idea but agrees anyway.





	

A couple of days after Garrett met Sonya and Kabal, Stryker was alarmed when a message arrived for him when he got home.

He placed it to one side and started going through his phone until he received a message from his other half.

It read; "Isabela wants to meet you like now. She heard that I had met a couple of your friends and now she's going apeshit with jealousy."

He chuckled to himself, and rang Garrett. The phone picked up but the voice wasn't his.

"Hello, Mr Stryker. Your client is busy with customers at the moment." The female voice explained. Before Kurtis could reply he heard Garrett's voice on the other side of the phone. 

"Isabela! Give me the phone." he shouted. 

"Damn it" Isabela's voice cut off as Garrett's became more clear.

"Sorry Kurtis" Garrett sighed.

"Don't worry about it, babe." Kurtis replied. "So that's Isabela?"

"Yeah, she's been trying to uncover the dirty secrets of our relationship." Garrett answered

"Has she?" Kurtis wondered. "Why? We haven't done anything remotely dirty. So to speak"

"I told her that but she doesn't believe me" Garrett sighed again. " She's too dirty minded for her own good."

"But you still want me to meet her" Kurtis spoke.

"Of course" Garrett responded.

"Fine, but no alcohol."  Kurtis agreed. "Not after last time"

"Deal" Garrett said as he hung up.

Kurtis decided that it would be a good idea to wash and rest his eyes for a couple of hours.

Garrett, on the other hand, decided to warn Isabela and tell her not to act up.

Isabela thought of many ways to try and embarrass Garrett.

Kurtis drove up to Garrett's apartment. He got out of the car and walked up to the front door and messaged Garrett.

"Hey babe" Kurtis greeted as Garrett opened the door.

"Hey to you too" Garrett replied giving Kurtis a small kiss.

Isabela waited for the lovers to enter the apartment, but she got impatient and ventured out to try and find them. As soon as she opened the door she came face to face with her friend and his partner, both flushed.

"I knew you were into each other but I didn't think public sex was the way to go." she smirked, making Kurtis blush

"Isabela!" Garrett flushed. "It didn't go that far"

"Oh?" Isabela grinned. "Well, how far did it go?"

"Just Kissing" Kurtis simply spoke

"That intense?" Isabela teased, enjoying the fact that both men were easily embarrassed.

The rest of the night went in the same direction, with Isabela teasing the lovers every chance she got.

Soon, Kurtis was falling asleep, resting his head on Garrett's shoulder. Isabela couldn't resist so she took a picture and kept it on her phone, ready to show off the couple's cuteness. Garrett coaxed a sleepy Kurtis to his room where they snuggled until they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn Isabela, you're such a tease. Just go with the flow on this, I do.
> 
> The note mentioned will play a bigger part later in the series.


End file.
